This invention relates to a novel antibiotic and to a process for production thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to a novel antibiotic BN-183B substance which exists in the cultivated product of a specified strain of the genus Pseudomonas, which shows a strong growth inhibiting action on Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria and anticancerous and antiviral activities; and to a process for producing the antibiotic.